


Iwaizumi Hajime's New Roommate

by bialiens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, iwaizumi is bad at feelings, kuroo is bad at jokes, wise hanamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bialiens/pseuds/bialiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party hater and a party love become roommates. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwaizumi Hajime's New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> aye so i tried my best at this

To an extent, the story of Iwaizumi and Oikawa met is entirely Iwaizumi's fault. 

But, Iwaizumi is kind of glad it's his fault.

It began when Iwaizumi start looking for a roommate.

Hanamaki said he had a shitty friend named Oikawa Tooru who needed a roommate and Iwaizumi was just in luck.

Iwaizumi jumped at the opportunity to move so soon. 

"Are you sure Iwa?" Hanamaki had laughed at his friend's sudden excitement.

So, no, he couldn't say he hadn't been warned when he asked to become Oikawa Tooru's roommate because he'd been warned many times.   

Hanamaki had told him on several occasions what to expect but descriptions don't do justice to people like Oikawa. Words pale in comparison to Oikawa Tooru and that wasn't entirely a compliment. People like Oikawa can't be captured with words, they can only be captured by seeing every part of them from unbridled joy to forceful rage.

"Iwaizumi, my friend Oikawa is a handful. He's loud and he's really hot but he's also incredibly smart and never has to put effort in. There's no doubt the no effort is annoying but, he's annoying. He also has an outdated meme knowledge. He does have good qualities like he's really nice when he wants to be and sets rules and he is an excellent chef." Hanamaki said, starting to try to describe Oikawa Tooru. 

Iwaizumi had figured he could handle this guy so far, but Hanamaki continued. "Oikawa has a deep love for cheesy alien movies, plus he'd addicted to volleyball, he always overworks himself."

Hanamaki huffed as if Oikawa over working himself offended him personally, knowing Hanamaki it probably did. 

"There's another thing..." Here comes the curveball Iwaizumi thought. "He has no personal space and is horrible in the mornings and when he gets hungry he's so crabby! Plus he gets drunk with some of the guys from his work and he's a sappy drunk." Hanamaki said with distaste, after a pause he added, "His landlord is a major dilf though." 

Iwaizumi watched Hanamaki's face in disbelief because Hanamaki seemed to enjoy being anticlimactic when describing Oikawa. 

Hanamaki never looked at Iwaizumi but kept making an amused face while examining his coffee cup. 

Iwaizumi had thought he'd be able to handle this guy but he couldn't have been more wrong, then again, maybe Hanamaki was just shitty at describing people.

Despite the slight distaste Iwaizumi might have felt for Oikawa (someone he didn't even know), Iwaizumi found himself standing in front of an old apartment complex merely days later. 

And, it seemed like a dream. 

He was looking for apartment 302b which was on the second floor and that was as far as he knew. He entered the apartment building and saw a middle aged man, the landlord Iwaizumi assumed (he was pretty cute but not a dilf).

Ukai Keishin read the man's name tag and Iwaizumi smiled politely. "Hi, I'm looking for 302b, would you know where that was?" Almost instantly, Iwaizumi wanted to smack himself of course the landlord would know where that apartment was. 

The man only smiled wryly, "It's on the second floor near the elevators." 

"Thanks." He replied, a tight smile upon his lips.

Iwaizumi started the walk to the elevators, he wasn't usually nervous but this time he kept getting anxious and his nerves were completely frazzled by now.

He guessed it was because he'd never met Oikawa before and because Hanamaki had made him sound rather high maintenance.

The elevator ride felt like an eternity, Iwaizumi's suitcase bumped into his leg and his palms got sweaty with nerve. Stuck in his daydream, the elevator dinged loudly and he flinched. 

The doors opened and he'd arrived on the second floor. 

Fortunately, he didn't have to look very hard to find the apartment 302b. He heard loud music and a pleasant voice singing along, the urge to knock dwindled slightly but he steeled his nerves and knocked, the knock seemed too loud for the small building and made Iwaizumi cringe.

The music got turned down and the door was opened by a tall brown haired man; this man must be Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi wanted to run away then and there but he had never been a quitter and wouldn't start being one now.

When Hanamaki had called Oikawa really hot he hadn't done Oikawa justice in the slightest. Oikawa was tall and his chocolate brown hair fell in soft waves and his eyes were intelligent. He had toned muscles with a slim build. The thing that stuck out was the thick pair of glasses that restes on his face and made his eyes more prominent. 

There seemed to be something more in his gaze, something kind but stable. Oikawa wore a faded band shirt and sweatpants, he had an amused look upon his face but his smile still seemed genuine. Oikawa was gorgeous and Iwaizumi knew feelings were inevitable.

Iwaizumi really wanted Oikawa to like him after the few seconds that passed.

Oikawa studied Iwaizumi in a curious manner as if he was intrigued by Iwaizumi. "Are you Iwaizumi Hajime?" He finally asked a smile playing on his lips, he obviously knew the answer. His posture was confident and his smile was equal parts warm and intimidating. 

Iwaizumi nodded slowly as his brain registered everything about Oikawa that he knew or could pick up from his appearance, "you must be Oikawa Tooru." Iwaizumi said slowly. 

Oikawa nodded and gestured for Iwaizumi to come in.

 "Your room is first on the left down that hallway, Iwaizumi." Iwaizumi stepped into the apartment and began to take in his surroundings. 

He tried not to overthink anything and simply carried his suitcase into his room before returning.

"I assume the rest of your stuff is on the way?" Oikawa asked, his smile hadn't faded but his eyes were full of curiosity.

Iwaizumi's cheeks flushed and he wished he had more self control, "I-um, no. My ex took most things after I ended it." 

The shame that accompanied saying that filled Iwaizumi's chest. 

He hated seeming like he couldn't hold his own, it was worse knowing his ex was 5'0" and weak as hell. When they had been together, she had been commanding and abusive. Iwaizumi knew he'd been brave in escaping but now he had nothing. 

Oikawa nodded, "sorry to hear that."

They were silent for a beat. 

The silence was heavy and Iwaizumi felt uncomfortable.

"Alright Iwaizumi," Oikawa began, "let me lay down the ground rules. I work mostly during the afternoons and get back around six thirty because at the moment I work at an after school care for kids, so I shower in the morning whenever I get back from practice and I'm almost always busy in the mornings with early morning workouts and the likes."

Iwaizumi didn't see how these were rules but nodded along anyway, Iwaizumi also didn't know what "the likes" implied but pretended he understood. But, more importantly, he wasn't sure why Oikawa went to practice and had a workout but he left it alone. 

"You'll make dinner if you're home before me, you will not enter my room unless I say it's okay, and if you bring someone home you'll let me know so I can get to Hanamaki's and vice versa."

Oikawa's smiled faded. "My last roommate and I had issues with him never telling me when he brought his "friends" back." Oikawa explained with the same sour expression. Iwaizumi snorted at the idea of Oikawa walking in on sex and screaming like a little kid.

"I hated getting sexiled," Oikawa continued ignoring the now laughing Iwaizumi Hajime. "Basically be a decent person while under my roof and we'll get along perfectly!" 

Iwaizumi nodded, "I think I can do those things."

Despite the difference in their lifestyles, it only took Iwaizumi a few weeks to get adjusted to living with Oikawa. He got off of work at five and got back home at five forty five and he made dinner and they ate when Oikawa got home.

The routine they fell into felt quite domestic but neither minded. 

-

It was mid spring when Oikawa didn't come home the first time, Iwaizumi told himself not to panic because Oikawa was a grown man and could make choices on his own. 

Iwaizumi ate dinner on his own for the first unplanned time since he had moved in with Oikawa. 

After he ate he showered, he felt tired and his growing concern didn't help.

It was late when a drunk Oikawa entered the apartment and with little hesitation waltzed into Iwaizumi's bedroom. Iwaizumi had been trying to sleep but got woken up by drunk singing (and crying, though Oikawa denies it). 

Iwaizumi's door got thrown open with little concern for the wall, and Oikawa approached the bed smelling of booze and his conditioner which Iwaizumi thought was an odd combination. "Heya Iwa-chan, I missed you." Oikawa said sitting down on Iwaizumi's bed, Iwaizumi didn't bat an eye at the nickname. "Hi Oikawa, where have you been?" Here Oikawa giggled loudly.

"I've been with Kuroo and Daichi."

"Sawamura Daichi?" Iwaizumi asked, sitting up now.

Oikawa nodded, smiling. "He teaches at the school I work at."

Go figure.

Iwaizumi looked Oikawa over, he didn't seem hurt but his hair had been messed with and his clothes were wrinkled. Iwaizumi wasn't sure if the wrinkled clothes were a bad sign or not.

"Iwa-chan can I tell you a secret?" Oikawa asked, leaning closer in the process.

Iwaizumi's heart pounded in his chest because much to Iwaizumi's dismay he thought he was developing feelings for his new roommate. 

"Iwa-chan I'm gay." Oikawa breathed as he scooted closer to Iwaizumi. "Are you?" Oikawa asked suddenly.

Iwaizumi flinched. 

The question rang in his mind for what felt like forever. 

This particular question had ruined his last long-term relationship, his girlfriend had been sweet natured but became verbally and emotionally abusive upon learning that her boyfriend was bisexual. She had been the girlfriend that took Iwaizumi's things when he ended it. Something clicked inside of Iwaizumi and he felt a rush of fear.

Iwaizumi almost wanted to answer to say that he was bisexual and be done with this conversation. "Trashykawa, let's go to the kitchen and get some water and aspirin." Iwaizumi said instead, pushing the question out of his mind. 

If Iwaizumi had turned around even slightly as he left his bedroom that night he would've seen Oikawa's crest fallen face.

Iwaizumi had a habit of not looking back even when he should.

The two never spoke about it again. Oikawa wondered what he'd done wrong and Iwaizumi prayed it never came up again.

As the roommates put the drunk events behind them they attempted to move onto other issues.

There was, unfortunately, a growing issue between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa loved parties.

Iwaizumi hated parties.

Oikawa kept insisting that they throw a party but Iwaizumi said he had a phd to earn and he needed to study over the weekend. 

Oikawa sighed dramatically, he acted like a child when he didn't get his way.

"Go spend the night at Makki's and study there."

"I would Shittykawa, but if he goes to your party or has Matsukawa over and they fuck?" Iwaizumi countered, Oikawa shivered at the thought of his friends fucking.

"Iwa-chan please! We can do it Friday night and you can study Saturday and Sunday, it's not like you drink much anyway."

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and pouted, Oikawa's pout never failed on the unsuspecting Iwaizumi so, of course, he caved easily with a sigh and "Whatever you want Asskawa."

Party night or as Iwaizumi called it Ten Hours of Misery™ was fast approaching and Iwaizumi was not ready for it, but the dreaded hour arrived without delay.

He wanted to just hide in his room until this hell ended.

People started filing in and Iwaizumi knew a several them from his favorite coffee shop and his work but there were still so many he didn't know. 

Hurriedly finding a quieter corner Iwaizumi sat down with a drink and listened to the tragically terrible party music. The current song was some loud annoying pop song that was giving Iwaizumi a headache. 

Unfortunately, without delay, Iwaizumi's shitty friends appeared. Daichi, Kuroo, and Bokuto approached him laughing and probably ruining the party for most everyone else. They never failed to find him at parties, especially if he was there against his will.

"Hey, hey, Iwaizumi!" Bokuto cried, clearly delighted to see his friend. "I can't believe you and Oikawa are roommates!" He then yelled over the music. 

"Yeah well, Hanamaki thought we'd get along really well." Iwaizumi replied, he studied his friends, Kuroo had his hand on Sawamura's ass (as usual) they were an annoying couple. Sawamura kept one of his hands on Kuroo's waist and the other in his pocket. 

Bokuto was grinning and looking for Akaashi who was his newest unrequited crush who worked with Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi sat calmly and watched his friends get drunk and let loose, he loved them despite their antics. Eventually, he stopped paying attention to his friends. He had a million things going on in his head. Most of them revolved around a certain tall brunette.

When he zoned back in Kuroo was telling bad jokes and making his boyfriend groan.

"Okay, okay, last one I promise." Kuroo said grinning, "a man walks into a bar, he's an alcoholic and it's destroying his family."

Sawamura rolled his eyes, "please stop."

Iwaizumi groans, "You're horrible. Please listen to Daichi."

"Excuse you but I'm a fucking delight! Besides you weren't even paying attention when I told the good ones."

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes slightly, as if Kuroo could tell a decent joke. "All your jokes suck." He retorted.

"What were you even thinking about?" Kuroo asked, curious. The intelligent gleam in his eyes returning.

"I might have feelings for Oikawa." Iwaizumi said and sipped his beer. 

His friends stared in shock. 

"Why?" Kuroo bluntly asked. 

Iwaizumi just shrugged. He hadn't chosen to start liking his roommate.

Sawamura smiled warmly, "it's okay if you might love him. You don't need a reason to fall in love with who do, as long as they treat you like they should." 

Iwaizumi smiled, "thank you even though I never said love."

"Aren't you scared?" Kuroo suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fuckin teriffied."

His friends fell silent.

"You're strong. I believe in you." Bokuto stated simply.

The rest of the party passed uneventfully though Iwaizumi participated in a drunken game of truth or dare (Bokuto asked Akaashi out and got a date and many kisses) and when Iwaizumi woke up on the couch with Oikawa tucked into his arms he wasn't going to complain.

The party then blended into summer which led to new prospects about school for Iwaizumi.

As summer break was fast approaching for Iwaizumi, he had to consider taking on more shifts at the pediatric clinic he worked at or consider going home. "Iwa-chan do you go home over the summers?" Oikawa asked one day while Iwaizumi was studying, "Not anymore." Iwaizumi said, he sounded bitter he knew. 

"Why not?" Oikawa asked with little regard for the tone of Iwaizumi's voice. 

"I have a job and a roommate I don't want to leave for the summer. Besides, I'm an adult in med school not college. I don't even live in a dorm." Iwaizumi replied while turning the page of his notebook and continued reading his neatly taken notes.

"So you're staying because you work at a doctor's office and because I'm here?"

"Unfortunately."

That wasn't the whole truth but Oikawa didn't know that.

"Mean Iwa-chan!" Oikawa mocked offense but returned to his own work while Iwaizumi turned another notebook page and tried to focus on his notes but Oikawa's hand was conveniently placed along Iwaizumi's thigh, oh the subtleties would kill Iwaizumi.

The summer slipped softly into fall with little disruption for the roommates routine, all seemed to be well. Iwaizumi ignored his growing feelings in favor of throwing himself into work and studying and praying he'd pass all his summer classes. 

Oikawa seemed oblivious to whatever Iwaizumi was pretending not to feel. Oikawa did his best volleyball and made Iwaizumi come to all of his matches. Oikawa was improving at a rapid and possibly inhuman pace.

Oikawa had always been very good about letting Iwaizumi know where he was, even if Iwaizumi didn't care to know.

So next time Oikawa didn't come home with no warning or any indication where he was, was after the long and taxing summer.

Iwaizumi knew he had gotten home later than usual and was preparing himself for Oikawa bombarding him with questions as to why he was "late." 

Instead Iwaizumi was greeted with silence, he then texted Oikawa who didn't respond but read all the messages. Dissatisfied with the outcome of his attempts to reach Oikawa, who he now thought of as his favorite roommate he'd had so far, Iwaizumi made himself a quick dinner.

Iwaizumi stressed as he studied and did his work, he needed Oikawa to be okay. It felt as if his heart was constricting slowly, eventually he gave up studying and went to bed in distress. Oikawa showed up almost two hours after Iwaizumi went to sleep. 

Throwing open the front door then nearly ripping Iwaizumi's bedroom door off it's hinges. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both knew that what was currently happening had happened before, maybe tonight Iwaizumi would say he was bisexual or give himself up and confess everything.

The whole shebang: fending off his feelings and falling in love. 

There was a silence as Oikawa stood breathless in the doorway for a couple minutes.

When Oikawa started walking toward Iwaizumi with determination Iwaizumi was almost afraid of what was about to happen. Oikawa stopped in front of Iwaizumi, who was now sitting up in his bed, the room was dark and Oikawa's breathing was the only thing Iwaizumi heard, Iwaizumi could smell the booze Oikawa had drunk and Oikawa's cologne. 

Then Oikawa leaned closer, his eyes scanned Iwaizumi's face and then he tilted his head and softly pushed their lips together. 

Iwaizumi felt his heart stop.

Iwaizumi's eyes closed immediately and Oikawa's lips tasted faintly of cherry chapstick and liquor, their noses bumped awkwardly several times but Iwaizumi's chest still filled with happiness. 

This is what he'd been missing. He finally found it.

Iwaizumi held his breath a little and his heart pounded wildly in his chest. 

Oikawa pulled away and sighed heavily smiling at Iwaizumi like a little kid.

There's a long silence in which the two boys watch each other wordlessly. "D-did that just happen?" Iwaizumi whispered breathless. Oikawa nodded but didn't say anything but he watched Iwaizumi recollect himself. 

"Let's get water and aspirin." Iwaizumi finally said and escorted Oikawa to the kitchen.

And so, history repeats itself.

Iwaizumi was too scared to address the issue at hand, he obviously couldn't approach Oikawa no matter how much he should.

Oikawa hadn't called Iwaizumi a single time to tell him he was bringing a "friend" home, and they'd been roommates for several months (Iwaizumi was grateful he hadn't brought anyone back). That was, until the day after the kiss. Iwaizumi had the day off and was studying for an upcoming test, when Oikawa called him, "Hey Iwa-chan, I'm bringing a friend home tonight can you go on over to Hanamaki's?" 

Iwaizumi's heart constricted and he wanted to throw up. His stoic nature was slipping and he was drowning in his own feeelings.

Iwaizumi wasn't sure what he was expecting after the kiss, but this wasn't it. He knew Oikawa had been drunk when they kissed but it still made Iwaizumi raise his expectations for Oikawa. 

"Sure, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi said, annoyance lacing his voice. 

Iwaizumi hung up quickly and sent a text to Hanamaki explaining his situation then packed an overnight bag.

Iwaizumi rode the train to Hanamaki's with his mind racing, he'd been so stupid to think that kiss meant anything yet he really wanted it to mean something. Iwaizumi exited the train at his stop and started the short walk to Hanamaki's house. 

He didn't bother knocking, he was too close with Hanamaki to find knocking necessary plus he knew where the spare key was, so did it matter? Opening the door Iwaizumi called, "I'm coming in so you and Matsukawa better separate!" 

Padding quietly into the living room Iwaizumi found Hanamaki on the floor asleep, he must have had a rough day, rough enough to fall asleep on the floor.

Iwaizumi doesn't wake his tired friend so he simply moved him to the couch and goes to the kitchen to make himself some dinner. When Hanamaki finally wakes he enters the kitchen slowly and doesn't say anything. 

He finally says, "If you made rice I'm leaving, I don't care if this is my house." 

Iwaizumi smiled and it felt forced. 

"I didn't make rice so you can stay." Iwaizumi then shoots back, his back still facing Hanamaki. 

The two were silent, Hanamaki reading Iwaizumi's body language effortlessly, Iwaizumi was tense and probably sitting on some huge secret, his emotions were wrecked, Hanamaki decided.

"Iwa, what's wrong?" He asked with bated breath.

"It's Oikawa. I'm in something with him I think, we kissed while he was drunk and I'm losing it." Iwaizumi said presently his voice thick with emotion.

Iwaizumi would never make a fuss about something so trivial.

But it wasn't trivial, not really.

Silence ensued, Hanamaki broke it, "Hey let's eat ice cream and I'll invite Matsu over and we can cry, how does that sound?" 

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement, if there were two things he would always be grateful for, it was Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Sure, those two were annoying and sarcastic and grossly in love but they had good hearts and took care of their friends. 

Presently, the three boys sat curled into a pile on the couch watching Jaws, which was Hanamaki's favorite movie. 

"Iwa, do you wanna talk about how gay you are now?" Matsukawa cooed, his smirk growing wider by the minuet. 

"Matsukawa you're literally dating a boy you can't ask me that." Iwaizumi replied but his voice held no malice. 

Hanamaki snickered, making Iwaizumi want to take back his previous thought about how he was grateful for them.

After Iwaizumi had spilled everything about his unrequited love for Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared a look, "He won't know how you feel unless you tell him. You can't spend your time assuming you'll be rejected. Hell, we all know Oikawa isn't straight, he's gayer than gay."

"I know he's gay. He drunkenly told me..." Iwaizumi's tone sounded regretful, the silence that followed was calming to Iwaizumi. 

Hanamaki clapped his hands.

"Is being rejected the worst that could happen?" He asked, curious.

"No." Iwaizumi replied dubiously.

"What is the worst that could happen?" Matsukawa asked.

"I could get kicked out of the apartment because he doesn't want to live with me because I'm in love with him." Iwaizumi replied. "It could end up like Miko."

"Miko is a horrible example, she was a heartless bitch." Matsukawa began. "Miko obviously didn't love how she should. She treated you like you were nothing and abused the beautiful aspects of who you are. Oikawa is nothing like Miko regardless of if he loves you back. He wouldn't kick you out or take your things or abuse you."

"Okay but say he loves you back, what's the best that could happen?" Hanamaki shot back.

"We have bomb sex and date and fall deeper in love." Iwaizumi said and grinned at his own idea.

Hanamaki groaned, "that sounds like me and Matsu." 

Iwaizumi laughed then grimaced.

"Look, I know the whole Miko situation wasn't too long ago but you deserve someone nice and loyal. Someone who will accept you as bisexual without turning into a monster. I promise you'll get that, Oikawa or someone different. Hell, Issei and I would let you date us." Hanamaki said, a soft smile playing over his lips.

"That means more than you know." Iwaizumi replied.

They kept talking pros and cons for quite some time before Matsukawa announced that he was tired.

"Let's all get to bed. We're tired and Iwa here needs his rest." Hanamaki then suggested.

The train home the next day was full of people but Iwaizumi didn't mind that too much. He walked slowly back to his apartment building from the train station. He walked into the apartment building and waving slightly at Ukai, who was at his usual desk. Iwaizumi then entered the elevator. It felt like his first time at the building all over again, he walked to his apartment nervously. 

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa would be at practice but he wasn't sure if the one night stand would still be there, he hoped not. Strangely Oikawa was at home, he was sitting on the sofa eyes wet and a look of utter disappointment on his face. 

"Oi, Asskawa, why aren't you at practice?" Iwaizumi immediately asked. 

 _Too harsh.._  A voice that sounded like Hanamaki said in Iwaizumi's brain. 

"Shit I mean, are you okay?" Iwaizumi corrected himself seeing Oikawa's startled face.

 _Good you're getting places!_  The in-brain Hanamaki commented.

"T-there's a guy.." Oikawa started.

"Did he hurt you?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Not really. We have a lot of tension and it's really getting to me. Then I did something stupid yesterday." Oikawa whispered.

"Do you need to talk to him? Work things out that way?" Iwaizumi asked weakly.

Oikawa shrugged.

They sat there in silence which seemed to be happening to Iwaizumi Hajime more and more.

"Hajime, can I tell you something?" Oikawa asked.

"Yes."

"That g-guy I'm having problems with... He's-" Oikawa looked away and cut himself off. 

He was deathly afraid of rejection. 

He missed Iwaizumi's soft smile.

"Oikawa Tooru, you can tell me who it is if you feel comfortable doing so." Iwaizumi said, softly as if reassuring a child.

Days went by and neither man did anything about their schoolgirl crush. 

It all became too much for Iwaizumi.

Thoughtlessly, Iwaizumi decided to solve their issues.

Busting aggressively into Oikawa's room he called, "Oikawa we need to talk."

"What about, Iwa-chan?"

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I THINK I HAVE FOR SOMETIME." Iwaizumi said loudly and quickly, heat rising to his face. 

Confessions weren't his strong suit.

"You what me?" Oikawa asked, almost in disbelief.

"I believe I am in love with you. I fell in love with your sarcasm and your untimely wit. Tooru, I fell in love with your passion for space and your stupid space puns. I came to adore your morning hair and bad attitude when you first get up." Iwaizumi rambled.

"G-god Iwa-chan," Oikawa started, "you sure know how to flatter a guy."

That made Iwaizumi's heart skip a beat.

Panic rose in Iwaizumi's chest, Oikawa hadn't said anything indicating he felt the same. How could Iwaizumi have miscalculated so bad? 

_Oh, fuck._

"I think I love you too." Oikawa finally said, voice barely above a whisper. "I've come to need your reassurance when I feel bad about volleyball or work problems. So, thank you for falling in love with me. I love you and your harshness when you disapprove but I also love your kindness when you're around someone you love."

Iwaizumi breathed a deep sigh of relief. He hadn't messed up, he' done something good.

"I'm glad you busted into my room." Oikawa laughed. 

"Can I take you on a date sometime soon?"

"Please! I'd love that." Oikawa said, delighted.

-

"Relax Iwa, it's a date. With Oikawa. Who you've known for almost a year now." Hanamaki attempted to sooth his disgruntled friend.

"Exactly! Oikawa is an enigma! I don't know if date Oikawa is different than regular Oikawa." Iwaizumi shot back as he looked for a particular button down.

"I wasn't this worried when I went on a first date with Mattsun." Hanamaki scoffed.

"You were worse."

Upon finding the button down, Iwaizumi took off his shirt and slipped into the button down. His fingers fumbled and his nerves got worse.

"Iwa, you'll be okay. You're great and you won't fuck it all up." Hanamaki said, his usual sarcastic air gone.

"Thanks Makki."

Iwaizumi changed and left his bedroom, Hanamaki in toe. 

He waited in the livingroom for Oikawa to appear.

Oikawa finally made his grand entry with Matsukawa at his heel. Oikawa looked stunning, he'd put in contacts and probably used a facemask. He wore a faded yellow sweater with black skinny jeans and his galaxy print high tops (Iwaizumi didn't condone that). From the way he was dressed, Iwaizumi gathered Matsukawa had dressed him.

Iwaizumi smiled, "you look great."

"You too, Iwa-chan." 

"Shall we go?" Iwaizumi asked and gave a small smile to Matsukawa (it was in thanks for dressing Oikawa)

The two walked out to Iwaizumi's car in contented silence, they were finally going on a date. Excitement buzzed under the silence. Iwaizumi opened Oikawa's car door for him with a flourish and a smile, "for you, dear." He teased.

"Why thank you, my darling." Oikawa played along. "What have you planned for us tonight?" He asked when Iwaizumi got in and started the car. "It's a secret." Came the monotone reply.

Iwaizumi drove until he was out of town and into the farmland area. It was dark by the time they arrived to a place that Iwaizumi had preselected. He pulled into a field and helped Oikawa out of the car before getting a blanket and a small basket. 

Leading Oikawa up a small hill, he put the blanket down and the two sat on it.

"Stargazing? I love stargazing!" Oikawa whispered to Iwaizumi.

"I know, I wanted to do something I know you'd love for our first date." Iwaizumi started, "also I have a picnic basket dinner that Hanamaki made."

"Hanamaki is a professional chef, oh my god, I love you!" Oikawa excitedly said.

Iwaizumi laughed. 

He noticed that Oikawa had turned his attention to the sky. His big brown eyes were focused solely on the stars, Iwaizumi noticed light freckles illuminated by the moon and starlight. Oikawa's hair looked lighter and more breathtaking and his skin had a glow to it.

Iwaizumi was awestruck.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa's eyes widened at the use of his given name.

"Hajime?" Oikawa replied, regarding Iwaizumi with something new.

"Y-you look..." Iwaizumi suddenly couldn't speak properly.

Oikawa smiled, a tender, soft smile meant just for Iwaizumi.

"You look stunning in this light." Iwaizumi finally said.

Oikawa grinned now, a joyful look upon his sweet face.

The two watched the sky in silence. They ate Hanamaki's meal and eventually Oikawa curled into Iwaizumi's chest and fell asleep.

Iwaizumi drove them home and tuck Oikawa into bed.

The following morning, Iwaizumi made coffee before work and class. Oikawa was long gone, early morning practice was a bitch. 

But, before he left, Oikawa got back in time to kiss him goodbye and call him a babe.

Their morning routine never changed after that.

Iwaizumi wouldn't trade this for anything, that was a fact. He'd found someone that made sense in his life and he wasn't about to let that go, he wasn't that stupid.

He loved his dumb friends and his geeky boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this absolute shit you might wanna check out my other works !!
> 
> also you can hit me up at bialiens.tumblr.com if you felt like you couldn't get enough of me ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading what I wrote on a whim.
> 
> Please feel free to read other things I've written (please)


End file.
